1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a retainer, and more particularly, it relates to a retainer and a method for securing a circuit board in a mounted position in a housing of an electronic device during shipment of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art.
In recent years, the use of one or more circuit boards in a computer system has become widespread. Circuit boards provide a user great flexibility because, for example, the circuit boards can be manufactured to incorporate many different features and functions, and the circuit boards can be easily mounted in suitable connectors on a processing or mother board inside a housing of an electronic device.
A computer system, such as a Point of Sale terminal, Electronic Funds Transfer terminal, or Personal Computer, for example, (hereinafter "electronic device"), may incorporate one or more circuit boards which perform various functions. The circuit board may be mounted inside the housing of the electronic device before the device is transported from one location to another location. During the transportation, handling or installation of the device, the circuit board may become fully or partially dismounted. A fully or partially dismounted circuit board may cause the device to malfunction when a user attempts to use the device. This type of malfunction can be difficult to detect (particularly, if the circuit board is only partially dismounted) because the device may continue to operate properly in some respects. Accordingly, a user may spend a considerable amount of time and expense in identifying the partially or fully dismounted circuit board as the source of the malfunction.